


Hold On to Your Lights at Night

by AutumnsWitch13



Series: What Has Come, What Is, What Will Be [4]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, The Venture Maidens (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Gen, Not Beta Read, Venture Away, live your truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnsWitch13/pseuds/AutumnsWitch13
Summary: "I need you to be alright, I can't do this without you. Please Isolde, I don't know if you can hear me but know that I'm here and I'm trying my best but you're beyond my reach. I'm going to bring you back, I promise."Rem has to leave and cries a bit more. Set Ep.28
Relationships: Rem/Isolde Tristane (The Venture Maidens)
Series: What Has Come, What Is, What Will Be [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175078





	Hold On to Your Lights at Night

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _Hold On_ by Wildwood Kin.

Rem counted her steps as she walked, keeping a steady rhythm. It was only about keeping up appearances, not that she cared about that anymore, but for the sake of others at the Keep. She hadn't really wanted to leave in the first place, which was stupid because she knew Isolde's condition wouldn't change, but Mila had insisted that firstly, she needed to be there and secondly, that it would do her good. She was right of course, and as much as she loved Mila she had managed to leave her with Aaron.

Every footstep echoed over and over again in her head, her heart was pounding despite her attempts to calm it, and a bead of sweat slipped down her spine

She had been distracted. Kristoph noticed, though she doubted anyone else had, though he had seen her crying her eyes out the other night so maybe it was just general caution. She wondered briefly if the Maidens knew about her relationship with Isolde, or if they hadn't noticed. She shouldn't have been distracted, she should be able to shove it down, pretend it was alright, that her heart wasn't fracturing inside her.

But it was, and it hurt so _much_.

"Hi Rem!" she tried to smile but if failed well before it reached her lips. The corridor was empty again and her control collapsed and she sprinted towards the tower.

Isolde lay exactly as she had left her, still and peaceful. Her face far too pale, her chest barely rising with each shallow breath. She sat down and leant forward to brush her hair away from her forehead, and stroked her fingertips down her face.

"I'm sorry, it was really important, I didn't want to leave you."

Her hair lay around her head like a halo. So rarely she got to see Isolde's hair loose, and usually only when it was dark. She admired the way it shone ginger and pale gold in the light and wondered what it would look like falling around them while they made love.

"I need you to be alright, I can't do this without you. Please Isolde, I don't know if you can hear me but know that I'm here and I'm trying my best but you're beyond my reach. I'm going to bring you back, I promise."

****~~~~Rem didn't move for hours, she sat there holding Isolde's hand and watching her face as the candle burned down. At one point Vlad knocked and asked if she needed anything, but she sent him away.

  
  
"If we were in a fairy-tale then a kiss would bring you back. But we're not in a fairy-tale, nothing is that easy. I'm not a dashing knight," she laughed softly. "Even if you're the closest I'll ever get to a princess. I know you don't believe in true love, and you know my opinions on that...but I do love you," her breath caught. "And I would do anything for you. I would bring the universe down if it would save you. If I could. But you wouldn't speak to me again if I did."

Her body shook, her cheeks were flushed and wet and belatedly she realised she was crying. Again. 

"Please come back to me, please be alright."

She didn't want to leave her. She didn't know if she would ever come back from Faelyn. She couldn't let her waste away, alone and unloved. Rem knew exactly what the members of the Keep thought of Isolde, and that generally it wasn't favourable. Kristoph would visit, Valerius too, but both would be rare.

"I'd rather not go but this is the only way I can keep everyone safe, to keep you safe. If they don't kill me, they'll imprison me forever, I know Kristoph will send people to find me but...but I don't want this to be the last time I see you. This can't be the last time I see you."

She leant over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I'm going to set some things in order, and then I'll come back before I have to leave. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello if anyone has, in fact, read this I'm happy to take prompts. Thanks for reading, please comment and venture away!


End file.
